


Zombie History

by Firetamer30



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Discovery, Friendship, Gen, Zombie Hisory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firetamer30/pseuds/Firetamer30
Summary: What happens when you cross lime soda with an unknown power source? A Zombie, but we all knew that. Now that we know the name of that unknown power source, does that change what we know about the Zombies?
Kudos: 40





	Zombie History

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on mobile. I apologize if some of the wording is confusing or my grammar skips a little. I didn't have a proper spell check on my phone. But I hope you all enjoy.

Zed, Eliza, and Bonzo were all enjoying the fresh air on a bright and sunny afternoon in the park. Eliza was busy on her computer while Zed and Bonzo threw a football back and forth. Addison had been nice enough to take Zoey with her, Wynter, and Bree while Zed and Zoey's father went to work. The demolition crew had to work on clearing the rubble that was the old powerplant.

Zed threw the football a little harder than usual, making Bonzo run back a bit for it. "Sorry Bon!" Zed called as he watched his friend catch the ball.

"Hey, Zed!" A voice called from nearby. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Wyatt and Willa walking up to them.

"Hey guys." Zed greeted before his attention was brought back to Bonzo.

"Butzika!" (Heads up) Bonzo called as he threw the ball back to Zed who caught it with ease.

"Want to join?" Zed asked the two werewolves.

The two siblings looked at each other before Wyatt gently scratched his cheek. "Actually, we were hoping to talk to you guys about something."

Hearing this Zed waved his hand to Bonzo, indicating for him to come in before he nodded his head towards the table Eliza was sitting at. "Sure. Let's go sit."

Once everyone was seated, and Eliza had put her laptop away, Willa spoke up. "First, we wanted to say thanks for helping us get the moonstone back, even though you didn't have too." She glanced at Zed for a minute. "I can't help but feel you all helped because of Addsion."

"Let me cut you off right there." Eliza spoke up. "Addison is our friend, and Zed's girlfriend, but she doesn't tell us what to do. We helped you, not because of Addison, but because we wanted to. You needed the moonstone and there is strength in numbers. That's all there is to it."

Wyatt and Willa exchanged a look. "What? It's true. When I came to you about coming to dance, everything I said was true. And that you two were right. I was being a bit of a hypocrite. I thought changing ourselves for the humans was the better choice, but I know now that I was wrong." He looked at the two for a minute, before raising an eyebrow. "I sense this isn't the only reason you wanted to talk to us."

Wyatt spoke up again. "Your Z-bands. They do what exactly? How long have you needed them?"

The three zombies shared a look before turning back to the werewolves. "Bruzt zek dop zod zo brezk?" Bonzo asked. Only to get confused looks from the werewolves.

"He said, 'you want to know about the Z-bands?' Which, honestly, I'm curious as to why." Zed translated and added.

"We saw you… transform when we were getting the stone out and we understand you're Zombies and all, but why don't you just keep the Z-bands off? Be who you're supposed to be." Willa explained.

Zed and Bonzo looked at the ground while Eliza looked down at her computer. It was silent for so long the siblings started to think that they had insulted their friends in some way. That is, until Eliza spoke up. "To understand why we need the Z-bands, we would have to tell you a bit of the history of Seabrook. Mostly revolving around the powerplant."

"Wait, the same powerplant that our moonstone was under?" Wyatt asked, more to clarify than truly question her.

"The one and the same." Zed spoke up. "You see, around fifty years ago, there was an accident at the plant. Someone knocked a lime soda onto the control panel and set off a massive explosion that turned into a green haze-y fog. It enveloped the west side of the city and once it cleared, we had Zombies."

"Brain eating, human attacking Zombies." Eliza added.

"Zudzika." Bonza added in bidding slightly behind Zed.

"Yeah, Scary Zombies." Zed translated. "So the humans built a wall to contain us. Well, our parents and grandparents. Years later, scientists came up with the first Z-bands. It dials back the brain eating part of the Zombies by sending an electric shock through our systems. We can be normal, at least, that was the idea. After the Z-bands came around zombie couples started having kids, teaching schools which soon we're taken over by human teachers through plexiglass walls so that the teachers wouldn't be in direct contact with Zombies. Any homework we did went into a metal drawer to be brought back to the teacher on the other side of the wall. It was like that for about…" Zed looked at Eliza for some help.

"Around twenty seven and three quarter years. Give or take a month for transitioning." She supplied. "Zombies couldn't leave Zombietown. We had to be headed into trucks once every three months to have our Z-bands checked, forced to work horrible jobs, and we had a curfew!" Eliza started getting heated over explaining these details.

"Gedzuba, Lizaka, gedzuba." Bonza said Patting her shoulder from his spot across from her.

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" Eliza shot back. Bonzo quickly retracted his hand and looked like a kicked puppy. She realized what she did and instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry Bonzo. I didn't mean to snap at you. Just remembering how we were treated makes me so mad."

"The humans really did treat you like monsters." Wyatt said after a moment.

"No. The humans didn't treat them like monsters, they treated them like a disease." Willa corrected. "Treating them like monsters would be locking them in cages. They treated the area like it was infested with a deadly virus waiting to come over the wall and infect them."

"Thank you. I kept telling these guys that Zombies needed to ride up and demand that we be treated better." She thanks the alpha.

"And the last time that happened zombies went missing!" Zed shouted at her, making all of them go quiet. He got up and walked a few steps away from the table and lazily threw his foot ball from one hand to the other, even rolling it in-between a few times. "Shortly after Zoey was born, I heard my parents fighting. Mom was going on about a group getting together that night. Long after curfew. Dad was completely against it. Saying something about patrol being strict. Mom said it was for her kids, that she wanted better lives for us. That's why she was going. I couldn't hear any more after that, so I had gone to bed. The next morning, my mother was gone and Dad couldn't tell me where she was. She never came home. Many Zombies didn't come home." He paused for a moment, turning back to the others. "I thought if we played by the human's rules, we could be accepted. That they would see we are more than the walking dead."

Willa was first to speak up after that heavy reveal. "So, basically your Z-bands stop you from wanting brains but it also acts like a leash, in a way. And you said Lime soda, mixed with the power of the moonstone is what made you zombies, right?"

"More or less. Though things have gotten better, we can't change Seabrook overnight. I mean, it took Zed messing with his Z-bands, causing harm to himself, and winning every football game, for Zombies to be properly integrated into the school. We were the first group to be allowed at Seabrook High and the first day, we were put in the basement. With a janitor who is very territorial about his mop. He couldn't even teach us the classes we needed to learn. We couldn't join clubs, sports, music, or even leave the basement for any reason." Eliza continued before a short laugh drew all of their attention.

Zed was smiling as he looked at his football. "The first day of school. That's when I met Addison. I had snuck away from the basement to get to football tryouts when a girl saw me after I slammed my toe into a flyer stand. She sounded the Zombie alarm and everyone just started pouring out of classrooms and running everywhere. That's when the captain of the football team and some of his guys saw me and chased me right to the Zombie safe room. I ran in and hid. A few moments later the door opened and closed again and there was Addison. It was dark and she couldn't see my face but as I got closer to her the light turned on and in a moment of panic she hit me in the face. She immediately apologized and then Bucky came in and led her away. But I couldn't stop thinking about her after that."

"Barf. They wanted to know about the Z-bands, not your romantic escapades with Addison!" Eliza scolded.

"Za, groud da groo." Bonzo teased.

"Says the one that can't seem to ask Bree out." Zed shot back.

"Breezka brez zedk, Dru zask drez hazkezt zet gret!" Bonzo shot back.

"Boys! I will tell them what you are saying!" Eliza warned the two.

"I didn't say anything bad!" Zed tried to defend himself.

"Anyways!" Wyatt called getting the threes attention. "The Z-bands can be hacked into?"

"Not anymore." Eliza said with a sigh. "They put locks on our Z-bands as a safety measure after the aceys stole my computer and shut our Z-bands down. Thanks to them, we were nearly kicked out of school. Not just the three of us, but all zombies. But after helping Addison and Bucky get the cheer squad in the championship, we were welcomed back. It's been an uphill climb since then." 

The two wolves were quiet for a few minutes before Willa spoke up. "I wonder." She muttered, gaining everyone's attention. You know the moonstone gives us our powers, right. It can also take out, or fry electronics. What if…"

"Brewda?" Bonzo asked at the long pause.

"What if the moonstone is the key to freeing you from the restriction of the Z-bands?" Willa suggested.

"What are you talking about? Doesn't the moonstone only work on werewolves?" Eliza asked, a bit confused.

"While that is true, you also said that zombies were created when lime soda touched the control panel that was powered by the moonstone."Wyatt started to explain."

"What if the moonstone's power runs inside of every zombie, just on a less raw scale?" Willa suggested.

The three looked at siblings in astonishment. It wasn't exactly a long stretch. The lime soda could have made the power of the moonstone weaker so that it affected humans and made them zombies, essential what happened anyways. "A sound theory, but how can we test it? I hook your stone to my laptop and my machinery is fried." Eliza reminded her.

"There is one way." Wyatt said before turning to his sister.

"The elders have allowed me to offer a single stone to a zombie, as a test to this theory. The reason we questioned the z-bands in the first place was the fact that they are machinery and will be affected by the stone." Willa explained seriously.

"So, you're saying that whoever you give the stone too, can't wear their Z-band at the same time." Zed realized.

"Exactly. We also know the perfect person to test the theory on." Wyatt said a bit excitedly.

"Zedska?" Bonzo asked a little surprised.

"You got it Bonzo. We would like Zed to test out theory. It makes sense. You ran right into our den and transformed but the only one able to get close to you then, was Addison. Then, in the basement, you could control your zombified self while we got the moonstone out. You are the perfect candidate." Willa explained.

"Just one thing wrong with that." Zed pointed out. "I felt like someone I cared about was in danger. I don't take this off for nothing." He said holding up his wrist with the Z-band on it.

"But if you can live without the metal contraption as a restraint? Isn't that better than getting shocked every day of your life?" Wyatt asked.

The three were quiet once more before Eliza spoke up. "We can do this as a simple test if you want, just five minutes with the stone and then one of us will get your Z-band back on you. What have you got to lose?"

"I can name five things off the top of my head right now about what's wrong with that statement. Four reasons are standing in front of me, my sanity is another." Zed shot back.

"I understand how risky this seems to you. But if this works, wouldn't that be better for all zombies?" Willa asked.

Zed said nothing before groaning. "Fine!" He agreed. "Five minutes but we do this out in your territory. I don't want innocent people getting hurt if things go wrong. Your pack can protect those two and each other, plus you're fast enough to run back and send out a warning if it gets bad."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Rather excessive, but if it makes you feel better, okay. What do you say Willa."

"I think it's the least we can do. Come on. The sooner we get this test underway, the sooner we will know for sure if you guys really are connected to the moonstone."

The five quickly headed out towards the forbidden forest and a bit away from the den, just to be safe. It only took about twenty minutes to get there, but the walk was worth it.

In a secluded area of the forest, two zombies and two werewolves stood in a circle around Zed. He was facing Willa who held a fully charged moonstone necklace in her hands.

"You ready for this Zed? We have to time this just right. The tech can't be near you." Willa explained firmly.

"I got it. Let's get this over with. Eliza, watch my Z-band for me." Zed requested.

Eliza nodded as she eyed the necklace and a slight concern for her friend could be seen on her face.

"Okay, on the count of three, remove the band and I'll place the necklace on." Willa instructed as she stepped closer to Zed.

"One." Wyatt called out.

"Zut." Bonzo said nervously.

"Three." Eliza said ready to catch the Z-band.

Zed undid the band and threw it in the direction of Eliza, he could feel his zombie energy rising up his arms and throughout his body. He didn't notice the feeling of something heavy falling around his neck, or the fact that his mind was so clear. 

Moments past where Zed just stood where he was, unmoving though you could tell he was breathing hard at first from the rush of energy, though it calmed after that. Finally, Bonzo couldn't take the quiet anymore. "Zedska? Gru kazda?" 

Silence filled the air as they all waited to see if he would answer. Only seconds passed before a voice spoke that didn't belong to the four in the circle. "Za, Bonzoska. Gar kazda, zandza."

A smile came to the two zombies faces. The two werewolves were still confused but Eliza quickly cleared that up. "He said he's fine. At least he thinks so. He rarely speaks in zombie. He translates more for other students. Even offers to teach them so they don't feel lost in the conversation if we have a word for something that can't be translated simply."

"Lizaska, grag zock drek ak za dag brog zeke. Za ba kraz drocka zic." Zed called to Eliza.

"Gar za dra baz kra!" Eliza shot back. She turned back to the two. "Basically he wants me to ask you how long it's been and if this is good enough proof?"

Wyatt could help but ask, "What did you yell back at him?"

"That I was." She shrugged innocently. 

"Not going to ask." Willa said. Looking back at the transformed Zombie. "While the stone works in keeping you guys coherent, you only talk in zombie tongue. Which can become a headache for others later down the road." She stepped closer to Zed with Eliza coming with her, Zed's Z-band in hand and ready to be placed back on his wrist.

"We'll do the switch in three…"

"Two..."

"One!" The two shouted as Willa took back the necklace and Eliza strapped the band back on Zed's arm.

Moments later Zed's skin color was back to normal and he could speak in English again. "Okay, so that was really weird. I'm not sure if I liked that or not. I felt powerful but less wild, more how I am now. It's a little hard to explain."

"You could only speak in Zombie. Eliza had to translate for us."Wyatt pointed out.

"But it does prove that the moonstone does affect you. Just in a really weird way." Willa agreed.

"I guess we will have to deal with the tech for a little while longer then." Eliza said with a shrug. "Maybe one day Zombies can live without the bands on our wrists."

"One day, maybe." Zed agreed with a small smile. Grateful for the opportunity to not only teach his new werewolf friends about the zombie History, but also learned that they have more in common than they all originally thought.


End file.
